listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
DC's Legends of Tomorrow
Season 1 Pilot, Part 1 * Joe Boardman/Prince Khufu - Killed by Savage. * Edith Boardman/Priestess Chay-Ara - Killed by Savage. * Aldus Boardman - ''Killed in the crossfire with Chronos. * Miranda Coburn - Shot by Savage. * Jonas Hunter - Shot by Savage. Pilot, Part 2 * ''Carter Hall/Hawkman/Prince Khufu ''- Stabbed in the heart by Savage. He was later reincarnated. Fail-Safe * Mikhail Arkadin - Blown up by Vostok's explosion. * Boris - Blown up by Vostok's explosion. * '''Valentina Vostok/Firestorm '- Suffered a nuclear meltdown without the use of the quantum splicer, and died in a nuclear explosion. Night of the Hawk * Sheriff Bud Ellison - Mauled to death by the hawk creatures. Progeny * Tor Degaton - Stabbed in his sleep by his son, Per. * Per Degaton '''- Stabbed by Savage when he was no longer worth anything to him. The Magnificent Eight * Jeb Stillwater - Shot by Rip Hunter. Last Refuge * Kaylex Druzan - Killed by the Pilgrim as his younger self and erased from history. * '''The Pilgrim - Stabbed by ten year old Rip. * James Jackson - Killed in a battle in Somalia. Leviathan * Leviathan '- Decapitated by Ray. Destiny * '''Time Master Declan '- Crushed by Mick under his foot. * Leonard Snart/Captain Cold ''- Manually blew up the Oculus and the Vanishing Point, killing himself and destroying the source of the Time Master's power. * '''Zaman Druce '- Killed in the destruction of the Vanishing Point. Legendary * Carmine Broome - Shot by Mick. * 'Vandal Savage/Hath-Set '- Set on fire by Mick in 1958, beaten to death by Sara in 1975, and stabbed in the heart by Kendra in 2021. Finally killed when Rip smashes him against a circuit breaker, electrocuting him. Season 2 The Justice Society of America * '''Baron Krieger/der Ubermensch - Led into a bombing by the Legends. * Rex Tyler/Hourman - Stabbed through the heart by Eobard Thawn * . Shogun * Tokugawa Iemitsu - Killed in the explosion of the ATOM suit. Abominations * Henry Scott - Stabbed by a zombie. * Daniel Collins - Mauled and eaten by the zombies. The Legion of Doom * George Washington - Shot by Rip. This was later undone by the Legends. Camelot/3000 * Charles McNider/Doctor Mid-Nite - Died of blood loss when Rip removed a piece of the Spear from inside him. * Sir Galahad - Stabbed by Arthur, under Rip's control. Moonshot * Henry Heywood/Commander Steel - Sucked out of the Waverider when he opened the cargo bay door. Doomworld * Felicity Smoak - Neck broken by Sara. This was later undone when Doomworld was prevented. * Amaya Jiwe/Vixen - Frozen and shattered by Snart. This was later undone when Doomworld was prevented. Aruba * Ray Palmer/Atom - Heart torn out by Eobard. His younger self remained. * Jefferson Jackson/Firestorm - Shot by Malcolm. His younger self remained * Mick Rory/Heat Wave - Stabbed through the heart by Snart with an icicle. His younger self remained. * Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash - Stabbed through the heart by Zoom, destroying all of his time remnants. * Sara Lance/White Canary - Erased after Doomworld was prevented. Her slightly younger self remained. * Nate Heywood/Steel - Stabbed by Darhk. His younger self remained. * Rip Hunter - Neck broken by Eobard. His younger self remained. Season 3 Phone Home * Young Ray Palmer - Shot off-screen by a government agent while attempting to rescue Gumball, a baby Dominator. This is later undone when the Legends save him and return Gumball back to his mother. Crisis on Earth-X, Part 4 *''Martin Stein'' - Shot twice by an Earth-X Nazi while attempting to activate a breach back to Earth One; ultimately dies after severing his Firestorm connection to Jax when he drinks Cisco Ramon's experimental drug. *'Kara/Overgirl - Earth-X' - Explodes into a supernova in space due to an overdose of solar radiation absorption poisoning her. Kara's Earth-36 doppelganger, Supergirl, remained. *'Oliver/Dark Arrow/Fuehrer - Earth-X' - Shot in the chest with an arrow by his Earth One doppleganger, Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, who remained. No Country for Old Dads *Dr. Vogal - Shot to death in 1962 by the past version of Damien Darhk; Shot to death again by the present-day version of Darhk. *Alan - Neck broken by Darhk while he is pinned to the ceiling by magic. *Director Bennett - Beaten to death by Grodd. I, Ava *'Kuasa' - Killed when Nora Darhk/Mallus rips the Water Totem from her chest. Her death is later undone when the Legends save Zambesi in 1992. The Good, The Bad and The Cuddly *''Rip Hunter'' - Sacrifices himself when he explodes the Time Drive to temporarily trap Mallus *'Damien Darhk' - Killed when Mallus fully takes over his body after Mallus leaves Nora's body and possesses him *'Mallus' - Killed in a giant air slam by the Giant Beebo created from the combined powers of Wally, Sara, Mick, Zari, Nate and Amaya Jiwe Season 4 TBA Category:TV